gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations
The , alternately known as the Gundam Meister (episode) or abbreviated as the , is one of the three major world powers during 2307 AD in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It consists of all nations in the Americas and Australasia as well as Japan. It controls the Orbital Elevator located in South America. Background The Union is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of the Organization of American States, Australasia, and Japan. It controls the first-completed of the three orbital elevators, located in South America. Each member nation retains political autonomy and decisions in the Union are made by a parliament of representatives; however the United States is the Union's effective leader controlling the distribution of solar energy and the majority of the Union's military. Each member nation is allowed to maintain their own military force within their borders. Special Economic Jurisdiction - Japan The is the only member state of the Union within proximity of the Human Reform League. The designation Special Economic Jurisdiction (経済特区, Keizai Tokku?) differs in usage from the textually identical real-world term Special Economic Zone (Chinese: 经济特区), which is associated with regions in mainland China open to foreign investment, and has more in common with real world Special Administrative Regions such as Hong Kong. Republic of Taribia The is member state of the Union, occupying the combined geographic locale of the real-life South American nations of Guyana and Venezuela. In 2307, hoping to trigger Celestial Being's intervention in its favor as an instrument to an anti-American agenda, Taribia provoked the Union into an armed engagement by declaring secession in protest of the United States' monopolization of the energy supplied by its neighboring orbital elevator. They hoped that Celestial Being would attack the arriving Union forces. But Celestial Being determined this action to be an instigator of warfare, and consequently attacked Taribian troops instead of the incoming Union forces. The prime minister was obliged to retract the declaration and call upon the Union for military aid, resulting in improved US-Taribian relations. The nation is known to be rife with corruption and trafficking of drugs. MSWAD Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development or MSWΛD is a branch of the Union Military dedicated to the research and development of mobile suit technology. Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad/Over Flags The , aka the United States of America 8th Independent Tactical Air Squadron (given the official name "Over Flags" because the team's mobile suits are primarily SVMS-01O Over Flags), is a special forces unit under the command of MSWAD, assembled to investigate, capture, and/or formulate a countermeasure against the Gundams deployed by Celestial Being. Led by Captain Graham Aker and the Union Professor Ralph Eifman, who serves as technical chief, it consisted of ace pilots from all over the North American continent. Union Alliance Charter *Australasia **Australia **New Zealand *Asia **Japan *Central America **Panama **Taribia Republic *North America **Canada **United States **Mexico *South America **Brazil **Chile **Peru Mechanics Mobile Weapons *SVMS-01 Union Flag - The main Mobile Suit of the Union. It can be used as a mobile suit and as an aerial fighter. It's also the first mobile suit capable of transforming to both modes in mid-air (Graham Special/Graham Maneuver), though the method for it is considered impractical during operations. *VMS-15 Union Realdo - An older model mobile suit that makes up the majority of the Union's mobile suit force however by 2307 was quickly being replaced by the Flag. *MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank - A hover tank based on the Realdo's design. Serves alongside the Realdo as a heavy assault ground support unit. Vehicles & Support Units *Small Transport Plane *Mobile Suit Transport Plane *Landing Ship *Cruiser *Sea Aircraft Carrier Known Citizens/Members *'Brian Stegmeyer' - President of the Union. *'Graham Aker' - A pilot belonging to the MS combat team. At 27-years-old, he is an ace and flies a SVMS-01 Union Flag. *'Billy Katagiri' - Friend and colleague of Graham Aker, chief engineer for his Mobile suits. *'Ralph Eifman' - Professor for the MSWAD, creator of the SVMS-01O Over Flag. *'Howard Mason'- An Over Flag pilot that served with Graham Aker. *'Daryl Dodge' - An Over Flag and GN-X pilot that served with Graham Aker. *'Joshua Edwards' - An ace Union pilot from Alaska that transferred to Over Flags. He thinks of himself as Graham's rival. *'Kinue Crossroad' - A reporter from JNN in Japan. *'Saji Crossroad' - Kinue's brother and an engineering student in Japan. *'Amy Zimbalist' - A former ace pilot of the Union. *'Randy' - An ace Union pilot from Georgia that transferred to Over Flags. *'Stuart' - An ace Union pilot from Illinois that transferred to Over Flags. Picture Gallery Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations.jpg|Union President / President of United States of America (Gundam Perfect File) File:Map Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations.png|Map of the territory of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations References